


A Dispute

by Pr0blemCl0wn



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010), Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Character Death, Clothed Sex, Freddy uses lube, Freddys horny is stronger than any pallet, Frottage, Hate Sex, M/M, Mentions of Aphrodisiacs, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Temporary Character Death, fuck you Darren fuck you Snaf I love you idiots, that isn’t fucking blood for once, this was made for two friends as well, this was transported from my wattpad, yea I’m lame I know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pr0blemCl0wn/pseuds/Pr0blemCl0wn
Summary: Things go to shit horrifically easily in a trial set at Badham Preschool with the demonic dream demon, Freddy, as its killer.Cheryl, Steve, and Claudette are eliminated with ease, leaving Quentin to deal with Krueger alone.Searching for the hatch goes array when Freddy turns their encounter into something Quentin didn’t expect.
Relationships: Freddy Krueger/Quentin Smith
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	A Dispute

Screams of the fallen botanist caught the oblivious dreamwalkers attention, eyes shockingly widened as he watched the hungry tendrils of the Entity began to drag his friend into Badham's gloomy and dark sky. The wind rippled as the Entity slowly lowered itself to consume Claudette, wrapping its claws around his small body to consume her.

The black fog swarmed like a shield around the Entity, the dark clouds being used like a veil to cover up the scene of Claudettes corpse being pulled out of the trial. She would wake back up at the campfire, of course, but it didn't dull the pain of having the endure never-ending death.

"Shit." Quentin scowls under his breath, a small hiss in his tone as he came to the realization that he was the only one left in the trial taking place.

This entire trial had been a mess from the start to finish. He had woken up in the killer shack alongside Cheryl, a generator sandwiched between them and ready to be repaired like all the other ones they've repetitively done hundreds to thousands of times.

A quick look through the window signaled that they were in Badham Preschool grounds, and it seemed that the psychotic and blood-spilling killer to appear in this trial was Freddy due to the empty dresser right beside the shacks pallet.

Quentin could already tell the trial would be a pain in the ass for him, stuck in the trauma-inducing world of Badham Preschool and having to deal with the dream invading demon that has been torturing him for years on end? Great start to his day.

Cheryl offered some good comfort though when they began their dreadful repairs, reassuring her fellow survivor that they would get out easy peasy with some strength and teamwork. Quentin thanked Cheryl for her encouragement, giving full appreciation towards her positivity in this shitty situation.

Their conversation died down from there, both turning their focus fully onto repairing the generator in this area before heading off to the next one. However, the repairs were suddenly paused when an ear piercing shriek from another survivor echoed throughout the trial grounds.

The scream of someone being knocked down to the ground so early into the trial distracted Quentin, his hands slipping on some ripped wires and provoking an explosion from the generator. He let out a shocked yelp as drips of oil and bits of scrap spewed out of the machine, his hands rising up to protect his face from any damage that could be caused to it.

Quentin gives a quick glance to Cheryl to view her reaction, to which it was an obvious look of disappointment towards his sheer stupidity and the cause of lost progress. Her face was a hint that Quentin should ditch the shack and go get whoever Krueger hooked.

When approaching the hook, Quentin already found Claudette patching up Steve's shoulder and back wound. Quentin piped in to help finish the stitches, which left Steve as good as new.

Deciding that working separate against Freddy would be the best strategy they could go with during this trial, Steve headed towards the school, Claudette went towards one of the many houses in the farther back area, and Quentin decided back to shack to see if Cheryl would accept his help again.

To his demise, Cheryl's screams startled the crows hanging around the killer shack as she was slung over a meat hook in the basement. And their generator was utterly ruined, way less progress than it had when he initially left, to which Quentin assumed Freddy was using that bullshit trick that overweight clown taught the rest of the killers.

That was the moment when everything went downhill....

After pulling Cheryl off from one of the basement hooks, both Steve and Claudette were knocked to the ground almost at the same time. Quentin had been finishing up the stitches on Cheryls arm when they both heard their screaming.

Both of the survivors dashed out of the basement to go give them help, which followed to Cheryl getting chased while Claudette was on the hook and Quentin was helping Steve off the ground. The mangled wounds made everything much more difficult for Steve to patch up, meaning it was harder for him to get back up off the ground.

Quentin healing Steve had caused a lot of time to be wasted, Claudette was fighting for her life against the tendrils of the Entity trying to claim and devour her, and Cheryl had gotten downed by the time Steve was fully up.

Freddy teleported to the generator where Steve and Quentin were healing Claudette at, Quentin being the only one to notice the blood gushing out of the crevices of the machine. He called out to Claudette to duck as she was the most exposed one, but it was a second too late.

With a sickening slash, Claudette was knocked to the floor with a pain filled cry following her demise. Steve and Quentin both ran and split up away from Freddy, both hoping that Claudette would be able to get up on her own.

Freddy had decided to pursue Steve, which Quentin found strange as the demon would preferably chase him down and ignore all of the others. But Quentin just assumed it was a change of game plan for him.

When he realized Freddy was most definitely across the map now, he decided to head back over to where Claudette was to go and help her up. Unluckily for him, he couldn't find her. He assumes that she crawled off somewhere nearby, but looking around showed no sign of the quiet botanist.

Quentin frowns at the lost sight of his downed friend, hoping he would be able to find her soon before Steve got downed. But this world just loved to play against him, and Steve was downed seconds later. And it seemed that Steve ticked Freddy off, when the echoing sound of a mori signaled Steves death.

Cheryl was dead too, Quentin finding his bled out corpse minutes later where she lied under a pallet laying against a truck. He frowns in dismay of her death, feeling sorry that she didn't last as long as she had promised they all would.

And here he was now, watching Claudette be lifted away by the Entity as the third kill of the trial. No generators were completed, hook saves were barely done, and it was a mess from the vey start.

Quentin was really starting to think this world was against him.

The sounds of a blood spurting from the tight gaps of the generator alerted Quentins attention, the dreamwalker spinning around to view the blood form into a figure. A sickening cackle followed as the body of Freddy Krueger manifested before Quentins eyes, a puddle of blood being left where he came out from.

Those sickening eyes landed on Quentins frame, yellow teeth gross and gums burnt from the flames of the past. His blades clicks together threateningly, almost as if they were a warning towards the survivor.

Quentin swallows the nervous lump in his throat, taking Freddys still posture and unmoving weapon as a chance to run. The boy spun on his heel, making almost immediate haste away from Krueger and off to find the hatch so he could escape this shithole of a trial.

Freddy wasted no time in following Quentin, a devilish grin still sported on his face as he chased the dreamwalker around his realm grounds.

Freddy kept up quite a chase, but he couldn't keep up with Quentin so easily. Each turn Quentin made, there was a fresh pallet right there for him to use. Which was a relief to Quentin, as throwing down the pallets would cause far enough distance between him and Krueger for Quentin to look around for hatch.

Quentin assumed that the amount of pallets getting slammed into Freddy's body would tick him off greatly, but surprisingly the killers calm and concentrated expression didn't change a bit. Was he planning something? Did he have some secret trick up his sleeve that Quentin didn't know of yet? Krueger was a man full of surprises, and not good surprises either.

But, Quentin persisted and continued the chase, leading Freddy on as much as he could for him to find hatch and get the hell out of there.

That entire chase led all the way into the school, where Quentin wanted to cut through it so he could lose Krueger and actually have a chance. However, his plan failed so horribly as he ran straight into a blocked off wall that he thought was his exit.

'What?!? Since when did this get here?!?'

An arm slammed into Quentin and knocked him away from the blocked exit, sending him crashing into the classroom next to it. His body slammed against the wall, the impact not enough to make him fall over, but enough to make him stumble a bit. He lets out a groan of pain, a hand pressing against his midsection where it was impacted the most.

"Caught you." Freddy spoke to him for the first time in this trial, his voice still full of that ear-splitting rasp and hoarse breaths. "Sorry I didn't come to you earlier, I had to deal with the other children~"

"Fuck you." Quentin spat out in response, a small bit of blood dripping down his chin. He plants the palm of his hand on the floor, pushing himself up to his knees.

Freddy didn't seem to like that response.

"Now, now, now... I know you're mad that you didn't get your attention." Freddys blades clicked against his cheek as he tapped his fingers on the burnt and rugged flesh. "But there's no need to be like that."

Quentins eyes narrowed with hatred towards the killer, his body unmoving and still as to not make any sudden movements that would displease Krueger. His lips pursed and dared not to open, a snappy remark would only upset Krueger and wouldn't help Quentin at all.

Krueger raises a brow in suspicion, noticing Quentins silentness and stillness very easily. He scoffs, a low chuckle following behind shortly after. Freddy takes a cautious step forward, eliciting a flinch from the survivor sitting on his knees. "So, what now?"

"No sassy responses? No dashes to escape?" Freddy grew closer to Quentin inch by inch, his brown shoes barely making any noise with the slow approach he chose to perform. "Have you run outta options?"

Quentin began to stumble back a bit, placing one foot behind the other rhythmically until his back was pressed against the wall. The wooden edges of the chalkboard dug into his back as his body stayed away from Freddy as far as it could.

Freddy was right, he had run out of options. Running wouldn't do much for him, as he was tired and hindered from getting chased around the entire realm so scratch that off the list of options.

Fighting back wouldn't do much either, as like earlier; tired and hindered. Plus, his baby-sized fists were nothing compared to Freddys sharp metal claws.

Freddy was now inches away from Quentin, and he gave no wait to reach up and snag his hand around the survivors throat.

Quentin let out a surprised gasp at the sudden hold on his neck, eyes widening at the violent hold. His arms wanted to throw themselves up to fight against Kruegers grasp on him, to wrench the fingers off of him and kick him away far enough for him to get a head start. But his arms lied unmoving, not budging from his sides even if Quentin wanted them to move.

Kruegers breath was clashing with Quentins, the killer and the survivors faces inches away from each other. Freddys breath reeked of fire ashes and fresh blood, like he had devoured someone like a tasty meal right before this trial. It took everything Quentin had to not gag visually and tick Freddy off.

A sudden clench of Freddy's fist startled Quentin, causing a small gasp to pass his lips from the weirdly felt pain. Why did it feel... kinda good? That shouldn't be happening, unless Krueger was messing with his body again like it was a machine with hundreds of settings and buttons to press.

Freddy noticed Quentins noises very quickly, being confused for a second by what was going on. He squeezed harder as an experiment, not hard enough to stop Quentins breathing, but enough to cause pain and pressure.

Quentin let out another gasp, this time more louder and visible to Freddy. His lips parted and he let out another one, this time more.... pleasurable sounding, than the last one.

Teeth bore bright in Badham's horribly lit classrooms as Freddy's smirk grew, his eyes now full of sinful intent towards Quentin. His boy was being turned on by this? That was a sudden sharp turn in this encounter, not that Freddy was complaining about it though, no, this was way better than what he had planned for Quentin.

He yanks Quentin down forwards, letting him drop onto the desks that littered the preschool classroom. The survivor let out an audible grunt of pain from the impact, the desks edge digging into his stomach uncomfortably.

Quentin tried to push himself back onto his feet, but a hand pressed down onto his back and held him down onto the desk. Worse; the hand that Freddy was holding him down with was the gloved one, evident by the steely blades tapping against his back. A shiver sent up Quentins spine from the sounds of the claws of metal clicking against each other, fearing that they would cut into his skin like they've done so many times.

The blades slowly moved up into his hunched up skirt, slowly dragging along the taut and pale skin gently and almost lovingly. Gently or harshly, Quentin still shivered in fear.

Quentins lips parted to protest, "Freddy, what are you doi- AH~!" He lets out an embarrassingly loud moan when he felt Krueger grind onto his ass, a sudden spike of pleasure shooting through his body following.

His tongue hung out a bit from his pleasured moan, but was quickly pulled back in when Quentin realized what he had just done. Jesus Christ, did he just moan??

Yeah, he just moaned alright. Freddy fucking heard it too, which made things worse for him.

The demon responds with a teasing cackle, only adding more onto Quentins humiliation and embarrassment. "You make such adorable noises~" he tells him, thrusting his hips against Quentins butt again.

Quentin lets out a squeak at the sudden thrust this time, making him clamp his hands over his mouth to silence his sinful noises. His body was beginning to lose control of itself, the friction he was gaining from Freddys clothed erection rubbing against his covered ass already feeling unbearable.

His body was longing for more of the tasty and spine-chilling friction, even if his brain was screaming the opposite of what it wanted. Quentins hips thrusted back when Freddy pushed forward again, causing more friction to stimulate between the two.

Quentin bit his lip, still trying to stifle his humiliating noises despite the fact he was now clearly wanting this. He didn't want this at all, so why was his body responding so positively to Kruegers actions??

Freddy found it difficult to not cut his claws into Quentins skin, not wanting to get rid of his playmate so quickly into the session. It didn't stop him from liking the idea of leaving wounds into Quentin, giving him scars that would remind him of this delightful experience. Plus, he didn't want his knives to go to waste.

So to make up for it, Freddy pulled his hand away from Quentins back to hook his claws into his jeans. He slowly dragged the claws down, slicing open Quentin's pants and letting the flaps of fabric slide down to his knees.

"Now, don't you move a muscle." Freddy's voice sends a chill down Quentins spine, he cautiously pulled his hand away from Quentins neck to undo his own pants. He chuckles at the whine Quentin made when the pressure on his neck released, then hiding his face in his hands a moment after.

Freddy kept his eyes on his boy as he undid his belt, sliding it out and staring at it with a devious smirk. "While it would be cute to turn that fat butt of yours red with this..."  
He drops the belt to the floor beside his legs, "we can use it on a day when you're more naughty~"

Quentins face turned a bright shade of red at Freddy's comment, disgusting pervert was into spanking of all damn things? He should've expected it.

He didn't respond to Krueger, but his flushed cheeks and avoiding eyes were enough of a response to the dream demon.

The sounds of a zipper unfolding and fabric rustling were heard behind Quentin, only amplifying the redness on his cheeks and his embarrassment.

Freddy's pants dropped to his ankles, stepping out of them and kicking them away from his standing area. His hands went back and gripped the waistband of Quentins boxers, not even waiting for Quentin to respond before he yanked them down to join his bundled up jeans.

Freddy smirked devilishly at Quentins asshole, pressing his thumb against it and rubbing it in circles. "So cute~" he purrs, a chuckle following when he heard Quentin whimper. "Almost as adorable as when you were five."

Quentin flinches at Kruegers disgusting words, head turning over his shoulder to give a dirty glare. "Thats so fucking gross." He scowled. Wow, what a way for Freddy kill the mood for him.

"Gross? Yes. But it is true? Of course it is." Freddy remarks back with a snarky voice, giving Quentin a cheeky smirk and low cackle. "Now, be a good boy for Freddy and hold still."

Quentin just glares dagger at Krueger, ticked at his narcissistic righteousness that he always had. But, he followed Freddys demands and stood still, not knowing what the demon was up to or what he had to 'hold still' for.

He got his answer sections later, when an arm dove under his stomach and pulled him up. Quentin was hoisted over Kruegers shoulder swiftly, then being carried out of the classroom and towards the stairs that led towards the basement.

"W- What are you-" Freddy cuts Quentin off before he could finish.

"A good lover wouldn't fuck his little boy in such an uncomfortable area, it'll feel better down here." Freddy tells him in a reassuring voice, well, as best as a reassuring voice from a perverted and nasty dream demon could be. Could Freddy even sound reassuring?

Freddys footsteps echoed loudly as they went down one step at a time until he reached the bottom, to which an angelic and harmonious call from the right caught both the survivor and killers attention.

Quentin turns his head up to view the hatch lying in the middle of the room, the door opened up widely to spew a dark and ominous fog out of the door hole. His face turned into one full of annoyance at the fact the hatch was right in front of him, and he was going to fuck Freddy when his exit was merely inches away from his grasp.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me..." Quentin grumbles angrily, eyes narrowed as his exit teased him like a fighter teased their rival. He lets out a small grunt as he was dumped onto the mattress on one side of the room, the soft and firm material cushioning his skin.

Freddy drops down onto his knees between Quentins legs, his hands grasped his thighs and spread them more for him to get a better look. "Mmm.... so soft and smooth, do you shave them?" He weirdly asks, his thumb stroking the milky white skin of Quentins thigh.

"How.... is that relevant?" Quentin confusingly asks, face scrunched up and his brows furrowed.

Freddy just shrugs. "I just want to know what my boy has done while I was away during his whole life, nothing too important." He says while fumbling with his boxers.

Quentin raises a suspicious brow. 'Stupid fucking creep.' He hisses the insult internally.

Freddy savors in each bit of Quentins body that he touches, fingers dragging painfully slowly down his legs just to feel his warm skin under his fingers. He sometimes tightened his hold to see how squeezable Quentins skin was, smirking when he got a positive answer to it.

His tongue would droop out and drag along Quentins inner thighs, leaving wet trail marks to dry and stick uncomfortably to his skin. Freddy kept his eyes on Quentin the entire time, and he had sure Quentin returned it whether he was eager or not. He had one hand keeping Quentins face towards him, while Freddy's other hand was busy cutting off the rest of Quentins clothes. Sometimes Freddy would mess up a bit and his blades would cause a tiny nick on Quentins skin, but it wasn't anything too serious or deep enough to draw blood.

The cuts continued until Quentins clothes were reduced to shreds, barely hanging off of his arms like a draped veil over a brides face. There a few small cuts in his skin, but they were just as small as the first one.

Freddy pulls a back to admire his work, his devious smirk growing as he looked at the beautiful sight before him. Quentin, his favorite boy, holding his legs together to hide his privates from Freddy like it would do anything. His milky white skin had hues of bright red due to the humiliation and embarrassment Krueger put onto him. Finally, his eyes staring into Kruegers, expressing his two conflicting feelings on whether he wanted to do this or not.

Freddy just chuckles, knowing both he and Quentin knew that Quentin didn't have much of a say in this matter. If Quentin refused to commit to this, Freddy would still fuck him into the mattress until he cried and begged for more. Either way, both options would end up with the same results, one just being more difficult than the other.

Freddy hoped that Quentin would choose the easier of his two options, which, luckily, he did.

Quentins response was just a simple, "you better have lube for this..." in embarrassed tone.

Freddy took notion of it and hold his hand up for Quentin to give him a second, blades clicking threateningly to give Quentin a hint as to what could happen if he made any sudden moves.

His free hand rummages around in a nearby drawer, eyes narrowed as he scavenged the insides until he locked onto a small tube at the corner. He snatched it up and pulled it out, closing the drawer door afterwards.

Freddys hold up the tube to Quentin, showing the survivor the bright pink strawberry decorated on the label. "You always liked it when I used this one back then~" He tells him teasingly.

Quentin glared at Freddy with pure hatred in his eyes, fists clenched and resisting the urge to clock the demon straight in the face. But, his common sense relented and he instead uses his hands to pull his legs back, giving Freddy a clear view of himself. "Whatever, just get it over with already..." He grumbles.

"Don't worry, I'm on it." Freddy snaps the bottle cap for the lube open, tipping it over so the clear pink liquid oozed out and onto his fingers. He showed his fingers to Quentin, stretching them to show the little connected trails of lube connecting his fingers. "You'll be nice and stretched in a moment, give Mr. Krueger a minute."

Freddy relishes in the visible cringe Quentin gave in response, disgust displayed all over the survivors face at the mention of the name the children of Badham always called him.

Looking down, Freddy presses one of his fingers against Quentins hole. He twisted and turned it for a second to test Quentins tightness, pushing the digit in when he felt that it was good to go inside.

Quentin obviously let out a moan at the sudden intrusion, his body defenses activating immediately with his hole tightening against Kruegers finger.

Krueger scoffs. "Its only one finger, Quen. You'll be fine." He mocks like it was a joke, moving his finger to notion Quentin to calm down.

"I- I've never done this before, okay?" Quentin snaps back embarrassingly. "So j- just give me time!"

Quentin tried to calm down himself down enough for his body loosen up, hoping that his mind would listen to him for once during this encounter and would chill out. But, his body decided to stay stupid and keep his muscles all tightened up.

His lips pursed as he tried to concentrate on his tightened up body, but Freddy's wiggling finger didn't do much to help him in his current predicament. God, how could a single finger get him so sensitive?

"Just take deep breaths, Quen." Freddy presses his gloved hand against his cheek, rubbing his thumb in circular motions while his other fingers rested in his hair. He slowly and gently pushed the finger inside of Quentin in and out, trying to loosen the boy up so they could continue.

Quentin looks up at Freddy, giving him a pathetic look like he was some helpless child. He took Freddy's advice though and took deep breaths, calming his brain down from its excited high so he could loosen.

Slowly and surely, Freddy felt the tightness around his finger calm down a bit. He moved his finger around a bit, smirking at how much better it felt and how less restrictive it was around the line digit. "Good boy." He praises Quentin. "You did such a good job, now keep it like that while Mr. Krueger works."

Quentin lets out a high-pitched whine when he felt the finger begin to move around, pushing and prodding at places Quentin had never let anyone touch before. The finger curled and Quentin let out a loud moan.

Freddy gives a throaty laugh, loving how adorable Quentin was being with him when he had him at his mercy. He curled his finger again, relishing in another moan that Quentin let easily pass his lips.

He soon adds a second finger, making the experience so much easier for Freddy now that he could properly stretch Quentin. His fingers thrusted in and out Quentin fluidly, like they were prepared for this moment.

"Mmm... I wonder if I could ask that alchemist guy for some pheromone-like serum to use on you.." Freddy gives an idea, dragging his tongue across his charred and crusted lips at the thought of Quentin on such a chemical. "You would look so adorable on your knees, begging me to fuck you in front of everyone while pawing at my pants."

Freddy was rewarded with a loud mewl from Quentin, whether be from his mention of one of his sexual fantasies or his fingers starting to speed up was unknown to him.

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" freddy then suggests, leaning over Quentins body to get closer to his face while he rammed his fingers in and out of him. "You would love being like that, huh? Infected with a drug that would make you wanna fuck anyone you lay your eyes on, wanting to taste semen on your tongue while a nice cock rams down your throat. You would want that, wouldn't you, baby?"

Quentins entire face turned red at Freddy's words, eyes wide and filled with a mixture of confusion and embarrassment. "Are-... Are you t- trying to dirty t- alk me or is this a- actually a fa- fantasy of yours?" He manages to stutter out.

"Could be both." Freddy shrugs nonchalantly.

Freddy then proceeded to pull his fingers out of Quentins now loosened up hole. "I think you're stretched enough now, which means we can get to the fun part~"

He grabs Quentins legs and pushes them back, not stopping until his knees were pressed against his shoulders. "Okay, it may feel uncomfortable, but I need you to hold your legs back with your hands until I'm ready." He tells Quentin, keeping ahold of his legs. "Can ya do that?"

Quentin nods, his hand grabbing onto the back of his knees and holding them down. The position was incredibly lewd and exposed for Quentin, there was practically nothing he could hide from Freddy when he was like this.

A deep moan caught his attention and made Quentin look forward, the blush on his face deepening in hue when he caught sight of Freddy rubbing his throbbing erection. Freddys dick stood proud and hard as he rubbed some of the lube he had used earlier onto it.

Quentins own dick twitched in earnest at the hot sight, finally catching his attention on how hard it was. 'Fuck, I forgot how painful this shit can get.'

He hesitantly reaches a hand out to his dick, thinking he can release some pressure off of it with a few strokes and touches. Freddy was prepared for that though, as he gloved hand snatched and coiled around his wrist to stop Quentin in his tracks.

"Don't. Even. Think about it." He scowls as a warning, the blades on his hand tapping threateningly around his sweat drenched skin.

Quentin flinches at Freddy quick change of mood, surprised that Freddy didn't like the idea of Quentin touching himself or getting off on his own. He narrows his eyes at him, lips curling into a pout. "You're so unfair." He whines.

"M'not being unfair, I just don't want you cumming before we've even started." Freddy corrects him, then smirking at his last remark like Quentin would cum simply at the touch of his own fingers.

Freddy resumes his place in front of Quentin, rubbing his cock just a few more times before pressing it against his soft pucker. He took in the sight for a moment, admiring how adorable and exposed Quentin looked like in front of him. He loved it.

Quentins eyes gave Freddy an uneasy look as his cock lied ready against his asshole, looking like he was still contemplating on doing this. But, as said before, he didn't have a choice in the matter.

"You keep looking at me with those big doe eyes of yours and I'm gonna cum before I'm even in you~" Freddy drags his tongue across his lips , grabbing his cock and teasing Quentin by pushing it against his hole. It was pushing enough for his hole to open a bit, but not enough to be thrusted into.

A whine was what Quentin voiced in response, beginning to buck his hips down and to push Freddy's dick inside of him. A hand cupped a steady hold on his butt, making sure Quentin couldn't go far with what he was trying to do.

"You're gonna have to ask if you want my cock in you, Quentin." Freddy hints as to what he wants from the boy, continuing his agonizing teasing.

"I-" Quentin pauses, eye twitching as he tried to comprehend what Krueger was wanting to head him say. He wants Quentin to beg??? Ugh! Of course Krueger wanted him to beg, he just loved to fuel the flame in his humiliation.

Begrudgingly, Quentin sighed. He stares Freddy right in his eyes as he utters "fuck me, Freddy." to him.

Freddy slowly raises his brow, his face having a hint of.... disappointment in it, like Quentin gave a dissatisfying answer to him. He chuckles, "You're gonna have to be more polite, Quentin."

Quentin flinches, face heating up with tints of anger in it. He knew what Freddy meant by that, and he knew what he wanted to hear. God, this bastard just has to milk his shame for all its worth.

Giving one last sigh, he changed his expression to that of a submissive, playful feeling. He reaches up and grabs Freddy's neck, pulling him down further where their noses were touching lightly.

With a small gasp in his voice, Quentin pushes forward and kisses Freddy. His soft and red lips locked around Freddys burnt and scarred ones, a moan following at the warm sensation it came with.

Freddy flinches at the sudden contact, eyes widening in surprise. He had never expected Quentin to kiss him, even in a situation like this he hadn't expected it to happen. But, well, it did.

Freddy wasn't complaining though, as he returned the kiss very eagerly and passionately. He grabs Quentins head and pulls him closer, his tongue dragging across his pearly white teeth and begging for an opening.

Quentin obliges and lets Freddy's tongue invade his mouth, but not without shoving his tongue against Freddy's. They both let out muffled moans of pleasure as their tongues fought with each other for dominance, Freddy's winning by a massive landslide.

His tongue grew in length, coiling around Quentins own tongue and squeezing it gently. It caused a moan to ripple through Quentins throat, his tongue struggling to fight back against Freddy.

Freddys tongue slowly unraveled and slid out of Quentins mouth, leaving both of them panting messes. Strings of saliva connected their mouths together, and hot breaths clashed against each other as their faces were merely inches apart.

Quentin let out small pants, eyes glazed over with lust and want for more. He wraps his hands around Freddy's neck, pulling the killer closer to him.

"Please... fuck me, Mr. Krueger.." Quentins voice lulled out angelically, finally speaking the words Freddy wanted him to speak.

It was enough for Freddy, as a sinful smile expressed on his face when he got the answer he wanted from Quentin. "Good enough for me." He tells Quentin, thrusting forward and pushing his dick into the dreamwalker.

Quentin threw his head back and let out a loud moan, eyes rolling up into his eyelids from the massive amount of pleasure he was feeling. His hands dropped down to Freddy's arm, gripping onto him tightly for support.

Freddy lowly chuckles at Quentins reaction, moving Quentins legs up to rest on his shoulders while they both adjusted to Freddy's dick inside Quentins ass. It would give a better angle for Freddy to work, and it gave him an excuse to lick Quentins legs if he ever chose too.

He gave an experimental thrust into Quentin, seeing if he was prepared to continue and wasn't feeling any pain. To his enjoyment, Quentin let out a stuttered moan and clenched down around Krueger. Quentin tried to speak, but all that came out were unintelligible noises of pleasure and a mix of words that Krueger couldn't understand.

Freddy took all of that as a 'take me now.'

He gave another thrust, Quentin giving a louder moan this time in response to it. He thrusted once again, another moan, and again, a louder moan, over and over again.

Freddy relished in Quentins humiliating noises, knowing damn well he'd be thinking about them for the rest of the week. He wishes he still had his video camera on him from back in his alive days, he could've had an entire porn VHS to masturbate and jack off to later.

But his memory would have to do, or he could always just bring Quentin back to Badham to recreate the scene or try new things. Oh he can imagine all the sinful he would do to Quentins body, and all the things he could do to ruin it.

Freddy lets out a groan in response to his sinful thoughts, thrusting forward and eliciting more noises from Quentin to arouse himself.

Quentin moans alongside Freddy's groans, thrusting his hips back in time with Kruegers thrusts. A trail of drool dripped down the corner of Quentins lips, heavy pants escaping his mouth while he tried to concentrate.

"Oh you look so beautiful like this, laying on your back and at my mercy~" Krueger purrs, licking his lips like a hungry lion looking down at a nice fresh gazelle. "I want to keep you to myself forever, might just keep you chained up here to use whenever I want."

Quentin whined loudly, shaking his head from side to side in obvious rejection to the idea Freddy suggested to him.

Freddy thrusted again, this time a little harder and slower. "Awwh... but it would've been fun~" He says with a disappointed pout, reaching down to trail a bladed claw down the middle of Quentins chest. "Imagine all the fun games we could play down here, like pin the tail on the donkey~"

'Pin.... the tail on the donkey? What??' Quentin couldn't help but begin to laugh. "Wha- what kinda s- shitty innuendo is that?" He chuckles, followed by another moan as Krueger began to thrust in and out and bit faster.

Krueger gave a triumphant smirk. "You like my 'shitty innuendos.'" He says with an air quote and a thrust behind it. "I could make more if you like them so much~"

"No way!" Quentin quips back. "If you make another terrible joke I swear to the Entity I'll dive for the ha- AHHHH~!!"

Quentins sudden scream startled Krueger, the killer flinching at the boys sudden change of mood. He watched the boy shiver a bit after his loud shriek, eyes half-lidded and hands cowering over his chest.

It took Freddy a second to understand what the hell just happened to Quentin, a lightbulb practically lighting up in his head at the realization. "Ohhhhh...." He says in surprise, "seems I found your little sensitive spot~"

Freddy thrusted at the spot again, Quentin letting out another insanely loud moan as a reaction too.

"Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god..." Quentin whimpers out, tongue lolling out of his mouth to pant like a dog on a hot summer day. "F- Fuck... there! There!" He calls out when Freddy's dick thrusted into that spot again.

"I gotcha, I gotcha." Freddy reassures him, letting one of Quentins legs down his shoulder and onto the mattress. He grabs Quentins arm and turns him to lay on his shoulder, making his angle a little better. Freddy holds onto the leg still laying on his shoulder, digging his nails into the soft and squishy flesh.

Freddy began to pound into Quentin erratically now, hitting his prostate at each thrust inside of him. He let out grunts and groans after each thrust back inside, it felt like Quentins body was pulling him back inside each time he pulled out.

Quentins eyes rolled into the back of his head as Freddy practically began to ram into him, one hand grasping onto the dirty and stained mattress for leverage while his other hand went down to grasp at his painful erection.

He began to rub himself in time with Freddy's thrusts, his embarrassing noises getting louder with the added pleasure from his dick being touched. Quentin gasped and twitched violently, his mind trying to contain him from doing anything stupid but his body wanting to demand as much as Freddy could give him.

Freddy cackles at Quentins moans and gasps, reaching his hand down to press his thumb down onto Quentins tongue. "You look so pathetically adorable, Quen. You feel good on my dick too, its like you were made perfectly to fit me, to be my little personal cocksleeve~"

Quentin didn't care how weird or creepy that sounded, he just slammed his hips down against Freddy while jerking his cock off faster. "P- Pleash...." he begs as best as he could with Freddys finger in his mouth. "M- ore...."

Freddys thrusts got harder and faster at Quentins request, each pound into him landing on the spot that just made Quentin go crazy. He pulled his finger out of Quentins mouth so he could plant his hand beside his head, steadying himself while he rammed into the boys prostate like a jackhammer.

"God, you feel so good, baby." Freddy growls out, letting go of his leg for a second to grasp at his hair and tug on it. His hold on Quentins hair only gave him the sweetest of moans. "Such a good boy for Mr. Krueger, taking all of his cock like the obedient favorite that he is~"

Freddys body looms over Quentin, his shadow darkening his pale flesh and his face leaning inches above his.

"C'mon baby boy... beg Mr. Krueger for more~" he tells him, not like a suggestion, but an order. He continues to thrust into Quentins prostate to encourage the boy to speak.

Quentin eagerly obliges, blue eyes staring into Kruegers darker ones while his sex high brain tried to remember how to speak. He managed to gain the comprehensibility to form the words he wanted to tell Krueger.

"Please... Mr. Krueger..." Quentin starts off, thrusting down onto Freddys dick and thrusting up into his tightened fist. "Please... Please, fuck me, please, I want it so badly... I won't be able to function without your dick, please..."

Krueger smirks, pulling Quentins leg off his shoulder and reaching his hands down to grasp Quentins arm.

The begging didn't stop though, Quentin just continued speaking dirty things while Krueger changed their positions.

"Please, Freddy, please. I need it so badly, please." He gasps out, tongue drooping out of his mouth and dripping drool onto his lap. "Please, fuck me until I can barely remember my name, till I can barely remember my life. Please, I want it so badly."

Freddy rests his head back on the mattress, Quentins body resting on top of his while he spewed desperately for more. He grabs Quentins hips and slides them up and down with the same pace he did before, the tip of his cock ramming better into Quentins sweet spot. He tilts his head back and groans lightly, still loving how tight and warm his dick felt in Quentins wet hole.

Quentin continued to blabber on, his body atop of Kruegers and his breath hot on Freddys burnt skin while he begged for more. He slammed his ass down in time with Freddy's thrusts upwards, loud and feverish moans sprouting between each word each time Freddy's cock rode up against that delicious spot.

"Oh god yes~" Quentin gasps, his hand going insanely fast on his cock and feeling close to his own end. "Oh fuck I'm gonna cum~!"

The thrusts began to get faster with that, Freddys having to hold a tight grip on Quentins thighs so his thrusts weren't horribly sloppy. The blades on his claws left thin and bloody lines on Quentins skin, leaving such a pretty red contrast to his pale white skin.

"Oh god oh god, oh fuck~!" Quentin cries out, small droplets of tears dripping down his cheeks. "Jesus Christ, Freddy, gimme more~"

"M'giving you all I got, Quen~" Freddy tells him, his arms coiled tightly around Quentins small waist and lifting him up and down. He felt himself begin to reach his end as well, good for him as he didn't want Quentin to be cumming by himself.

The two began to moan in unison, both dangerously close to their ends and ready to finish with each other.

"Get ready, Quen~" Krueger flirts, his hand holding Quentins chest flushed against his. "Mr. Krueger's gonna cum in that tight ass of yours any second now~"

Quentin lets out a loud and feverish moan, head laying against Freddy's collarbone and hands clutching onto his red and green sweater. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!!" He gasped out.

Freddy lets out a long and low growl, nails digging into Quentins legs to hold him tightly while he fucked him closer and closer to his orgasm.

A hand reached up and grasped Quentins hair, yanking him back and away from Freddy's collarbone. Before Quentin could ask what Freddy was doing, the dream demon lurched forward and opened his mouth to clasp his teeth onto the survivors neck. His teeth bit down hard onto Quentins neck, droplets of blood immediately trailing down his neck.

Quentin let out a loud scream of pleasure from the jolt of pain that erupted in his neck, his dick twitching before his orgasm hit him like a truck. He threw his head back as his seed painted Freddy's chest, leaving bits of white on Kruegers burnt flesh and scarred bits.

Freddys free hand slammed Quentins hips down while his other one was ripping at Quentins curly brown locks. He let out a muffled moan as he spilled himself inside Quentin, filling every crevice of the survivors insides while repeatedly slamming in and out.

Quentin screeched loudly when he felt the hot and sticky fluid flood inside of him, hips slamming down harshly while he rode out his own orgasm. Tears spilt down his cheeks, drool dribbled down the corners of his lips, and sweat covered his entire naked body.

The two fucked through their orgasms, Freddy constantly moving his head to bite in different areas of Quentins neck. There were bloody and bruised spots where Freddy had dug his teeth into, the dream demon pretty sure that there would be scars later on.

Quentin held onto Freddy as tightly as he could, his thrusts slowing from fast and rough ones to very short and slow. He sniffled and whimpered loudly, fingers digging into the sweater fabric that he was crying on.

Freddy continued the torture he was doing to Quentin for a few more minutes, until Quentins entire neck was riddled with very visible bite marks and blood. It would be near impossible to hide the marks from anyone with more than half a brain, which he would love to see Quentin try and cover up later.

"Phew, that was a rough ride from start to finish." Freddy sighs, pulling his hat off his head to fan his sweaty self for a moment before placing it back onto his head.

His claws combed through Quentins hair, petting him delicately as to not hurt him more than he already was. Freddy rubbed Quentins ass with his other hand as well, admiring the semen leaking down his thighs as he did so with a smirk.

He sighs, nudging up the shoulder that Quentin was resting on to get him up. "Did that feel good, baby boy?" He asks him, pulling both hands up to comfortingly rub Quentins back. "Did you like Mr. Krueger marking you? These bite marks look so pretty and colorful on your neck~"

Freddy didn't receive a response, which confused the dream demon. Usually, Quentin would've given a snappy remark or a rude insult back towards Krueger by now. But there was no response, just soft and shaky breathing against his ear.

Two hands grabbed onto Quentins shoulders and pulled him away, revealing to Krueger that his little lover was sound asleep. He assumed it was because their lackluster sex drained Quentin of all the energy that he had left in this trial.

He watched as Quentin made small noises in his sleep, most sounds liking moans of pleasure and whimpers of pain. His boy must've been having some adorable dreams in there.

Freddy sits up and hoists Quentin up into his arms, maneuvering his body for a moment until he stood up perfectly. He turned on his heel and rested Quentin onto the bed from the other side of the room, tucking his boy into the covers for some comfortable sleep.

Freddy then walked back over to the mattress lying on the floor and snatched up his boxers and pants, putting them back on without a care for his drenched dick. He sighs at the feeling of his clothes being back on, dusting off specks of dirt from his brown slacks.

A sudden ripple echoed throughout Badham, causing Freddy to feel a wave of negative energy throughout his body. The demon gave an audible groan.

"Yeah, yeah, I fuckin got cha." Freddy grumbles under his breath, knowing that the killers oh-so benevolent god was angered at him for stalling a trial for so long just so he could have sex with his Quentin. "He'll get hatch when he wakes up, okay, you stupid spider-legged bitch?"

There was no verbal response from the Entity to address Kruegers insults, but the energy Freddy had previously felt died down a lot. He took it as a positive response from his 'god.'

Once the energy was gone, Freddy leaned back against a wall and manifested a lit cigarette in his hand. He drew the cancer stick up to his lips and took a deep breath, blowing out dark grey smoke when he pulled away.

He watched the hatch with deep concentration as its calls echoed through the boiler room, waiting patiently and silently for Quentin to wake up and take his exit.

Hell, Freddy probably could even get a sick blowjob beforehand. Quentin could use it as a thank you for sparing his life, at the very least.

Freddy smirked widely, oh he loved his favorite boy so much.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, I like Fredtin.
> 
> if you hate it cool piss off


End file.
